This invention relates generally to apparel, and in particular, to a garment with a venting structure and a method of using the venting structure.
Typically, people wear garments to provide protection from the elements. Depending on the environmental conditions, people wear different garments to keep warm, even during the start of exercise. As the user's body heats up during an activity, at some point the user will become uncomfortable in the garment and will need to cool down.
Typically, the user will wear several layers of garments and will remove a layer when necessary to cool down. Such removal can be difficult during the exercise, particularly, depending on the exercise. Moreover, the user usually has to carry or otherwise dispose of the removed garment. Alternatively, some known garments include an opening through which air can flow into and/or out of the garment.
Thus, a need exists for a garment that includes a venting structure that can be easily adjusted to control the flow of air into and/or out of the garment.